Frozen Heart
by redxridingxhood
Summary: Absolute fear and despair was what Anna was hit in the heart with when Elsa had struck her. Anna's heart thawed, but not in a way we likely thought it would. Slowly, she's becoming more distant and cold. Elsa wants to mend the their broken sisterly bond, and Kristoff wants his lovely feistypants back. But even more complications arise. Will love be enough?
1. Chapter 1

_Beware of the Frozen Heart_

The wind stopped. With the storm halting, everything froze in its place; like the tension of a gun battle about to start. All was still except for the sound of her footsteps.

The unsheathing noise of a drawn sword filled Anna's ears.

"Elsa?" She muttered, eyes wide at the scene before her.

Hans. Her lovely, handsome and deceiving Prince of the Southern Isles had his sword in a position ready to strike her own sister. And Elsa kneeled there, subconsciously accepting the unsuspecting blow.

_No_, She thought to herself. _It isn't supposed to end like this._

She looked at Kristoff one last time, letting out a soft cry from her lips. But that cry wasn't just the feeling of the frost slowly etching into her heart, it was a cry of determination to protect the ones she loved. She turned away and headed toward Elsa.

"_No!_" Anna heard herself yell, desperate to save her sister. She raised her hand up, frantic to take the blow.

For a split second, her petrified eyes met with Hans's. His expression turning into of surprise before she felt the cold rush throughout her body and encasing her into a frozen prison.

Her visioned turned black.

* * *

Anna opened her eyes and peered into the darkness around her. She took a step forward, the noise echoing onto the unseen walls of – of where ever she was.

"E - Elsa?" She whispered, shivering not from the cold, but from the sheer fact of her eerie surroundings. "Kristoff–?"

"_Beware of the frozen heart._"

Her eyes widened in fright, hearing the deep voice. Suddenly she stumbled back, hearing another noise. A shriek of laughter and a scream filled her ears as she crutched her head, frantic to take away the voices.

"_FROZEN HEART!_" It cackled. "_BEWARE._"

Anna's eyes darted wildly, desperately trying to find the source of the sound. She stood up straight and backed up, a wall blocking her from going any further. It was silent once again except of her ragged breathing, and the echo of the words that came from nowhere. _Dying for somebody is not that rewarding,_ She mused, trying to find humor in this circumstances.

"Anna..." A distant voice broke through, followed by a heart-wrenching sob.

Anna's breath hitched knowing that voice too well. "Elsa?" She called out.

A sensation went through her chest, like a rubber band slowly relaxing from it's stretched out tension. She groaned at the feeling, dropping on her knees. It spread throughout her body as her eyes clenched tight. She felt arms around her, and heard the source of the weeping. Letting out a breath of air from the unwanted sensation, her visioned cleared and the image of the frozen fjord filled her views.

Anna's blue eyes met with her sister's.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice rang out in surprise.

Anna sighed in exhaustion of what had just occurred, but smiled at the sight of her sister. They fell into a hug, savoring every moment of what was lost, and what was found.

Separating, Elsa looked at Anna in disbelief. "You'd sacrifice yourself for me?"

Flashbacks of being left out at the wrong side of her sister's door filled her head. The unwanted feelings of rejection flowed through her, and she remembered all the times Elsa would tell her to leave.

_You don't deserve it_, She wanted to say. That thought alone, sent a rush of resentment in her body. Shaking away the sudden phrase, she pasted on her smile for her sister.

"I love you." Anna responded, finally saying it face to face with her sister without any doors to separate them.

Olaf's eyes widened in realization. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" He exclaimed, his head separating from his body in excitement of the new information he just gathered.

Elsa blinked in surprise. "Love," She gasped. "Of course."

She looked at her hands in a new light, smiling at the simple solution. "Love." She said once more as the snow melted around the two sisters. Anna drew her breath in surprise, grinning at the display of what was happening around the group.

Everyone glanced around as the the snow rose up into the clouds, melting the fjord. They stumbled at the ship's movement when the waters multiplied from the thawed ice. Laughter and cheering could be heard from the villages as Queen Elsa twirled her hands, letting her magic safely disperse into the sunny sky.

"I knew you could do it." Anna remarked, cheekily smiling at her older sister.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life." Olaf started, slowly melting into the summer sun, "And quite possibly the last."

Elsa bit her lip, in concentration. "Hang on little guy." She stated, remaking him again, and adding a cloud of snow floating above his head.

"Oh!" Olaf jumped in excitement. "My own personal flurry!"

Anna chuckled at Olaf's behavior before a groan of pain interrupted their happiness. Kristoff started approaching Hans, before getting stopped by Anna. She gave him a look and he backed off. Elsa glanced worriedly at her little sister.

Anna stalked slowly towards the Prince as his eyes mimicked the one's he had moments before he struck her. "Anna?" He said, knitting his forehead in confusion. "But, she froze your heart."

"_Beware of the frozen heart."_

Her determined expression of telling her ex-fiance off faltered into an emotionless mask as the voice echoed through her head.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." She stated. Turning on her heels, she gave a slight hesitation before twisting back and grabbing Hans's vest, pulling him into her.

"If you ever try to hurt us again, you _will _regret it." She hissed into his ear. They locked eyes, fear coursing though Hans's veins as he looked into her malice-filled vision. Anna gave a huff of hatred. She clenched her fist and sent it flying to his face. The force of the punch sent him overboard.

She turned back to her sister, the feeling of furiousness from Hans's betrayal slowly disappeared as Elsa hugged her tightly. Anna glanced at Kristoff lovingly, grateful everything was falling in the right place at last.

Or so she thought.

* * *

_ Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney Pixar, not me unfortunately._

**Hello! This is a story based of a post I saw on tumblr, so credits goes to him/her. I'm going to focus on this writing actually other than the "Five Stages" I tried making before. Sorry about that :/**

**Please comment, review and if you have any ideas to add onto the story, feel free to put it in the review! Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Woman in Red_

Anna woke up with a gasp. Her throat felt dry as she licked her lips. She felt her heart beat wildly at the disappearing image of her nightmare. _What was it about?_

"This room is so hot." She muttered to herself, pushing away her covers. She grabbed the cup of water on her bedside table, and drank it. Only, there was nothing in it. Scrunching up her forehead she looked at it quizzically. She could've sworn there was some left before she headed off to sleep.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, she contemplated whether to get water and go to Elsa's room or just stay in her own room in laziness. Lighting up a candle, she decided to be productive at–she looked out the window, the moon shining high–this late in the evening.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up opening her door. The shadows on the hallway seemed to stretch and curled around her sinisterly. She let out a hitched breath wishing that Kristoff was here to comfort her.

_Ice is needed at Arendelle, Anna. _She heard his voice remind her subconsciously. Anna gave out a sarcastic snort, disrupting the quiet hallway. "You're needed by me." She sighed unhappily.

Going down the stairs, she grabbed hold of the railing. She didn't trust herself to safely go down the steps in her clumsiness, especially being this drowsy at night. She poured herself a drink, relishing the fresh taste in her mouth. Musing over her thoughts, she recalled the series of things that happened this week.

The Great Thawing of Arendelle, and her being reunited with her sister and her actual love.

Kind of. Maybe.

Well actually, Kristoff and Anna had been taking it slow (to Elsa's gratification). Anna had been hesitant with the whole thing after Hans's revelation about his betrayal.

_So much about true love,_ She thought to herself. How foolish of her. Elsa would have never made that sort of mistakes.

Anna scowled, drinking in the last sips of water. Elsa was always the smart one, the pretty one, the one that wasn't clumsy, and most of all, she was Queen. A breath of sigh escaped Anna's lips. Then again, Elsa couldn't really afford to make any mistakes.

Standing up, she put the glass in the sink. The servants can take care of it in the morning. She trudged on forward to Elsa's room, careful not to make any noise.

The door stood there, with its indigo paintings she memorized so well when she was just a child. Anna remembered her sister's voice telling her the door was always open, but years of doors slammed in her face didn't make up for that one sentence.

The walls seem to encase her, having the moon's light permeated from the window giving her an unwanted spotlight. The shadows of the trees twisted ominously around her, caused by the wind's flutter of force from nature. Only Anna didn't know that.

Details of her nightmare bursts through her mind like an overflowing dam. She fell on her knees clutching her head, trying to shake away the thoughts.

_...Her sister stood there, petrified in fear. Her hands were bounded and her eyes crusted with tears. A crimson stained rag was wrapped around her mouth. Anna then realized, that the stain was her sister's blood. No longer had Elsa's skin be the milky white color, it was tainted by injuries and - where those burn marks? No. They were not caused by fire, but ice. _

_Beside her, was Kristoff..._

Anna groaned, and her throat closed up from the emotions she felt running through her mind. "Please no.." She cried out softly. It was better not remembering.

_...Anna backed away, unaware of her own tears flowing through her face._

_Kristoff was heavily bleeding, his skin peeling and clothing ripped in various places. His hands too, were bound like her sisters, but traces of fresh rope burns filled his arms. He tried to escape._

_A laugh echoed the stone dungeon they were in. Anna's laugh..._

"It's not me." She whispered to herself, voice quavering. "I don't hurt people.."

_...No, this wasn't her. The woman in red stalking over to her family was not her. Anna gazed into her impostor. The woman in red stood over Elsa and Kristoff._

"_Get away from them!" Anna screamed, her voice cracking in the fear of her loved ones getting hurt. _

_The woman in red turned towards her. Blue eyes met. The only difference was that one was filled with coldness, and the other: fear. The woman's face was streaked by cerulean lines, almost veinlike. The shadows twisted around Elsa and Kristoff..._

Anna clenched her eyes, frantically shaking her head, trying to push away the nightmare. "No. No!" She gasped out.

_A glowing ball of ice erupted from the woman's palm, intensifying the distinguishable darkness. But the ice wasn't blue, it was tainted with red__–__with evil_–_unlike her sister's powers. The woman in red raised her hand, and it too was covered with blue-green streaks. The woman sneered maliciously as she sent the ball of ice and to Anna._

_She _–

"Anna!"

Anna's eyes fluttered open as she felt cool arms wrap around her. Her breathing was heavy with fright. "El - Elsa?" She asked with a thick voice.

Elsa's eyebrows pulled together in worry. "It's me." She assured her. "It's gonna be okay."

Anna felt the temperature drop from Elsa's anxiousness. She reciprocated the hug, and buried her head in the crook of Elsa's neck, breathing in the winter mint smell. She let a few tears brim and fall out of her eye in relief that she knew Elsa was still here, and alright.

Elsa pulled up Anna, leading her to her bed. She lifted her hand up and brushed away the stray tears. "What happened?" She asked.

Anna shook her head. "I – I'm Fine." She hiccuped, knowing very well that her sister will not take that for an answer.

"Anna." Elsa started, taking her hands into her own. "I'm right out here for you. Okay?"

Anna let out a breathy laugh, tainted by her tears. "Yeah. I –"

She suddenly tackled her older sister into the bed in a tight hug. "Please don't go.." She sobbed quietly, the images of Elsa being hurt like –

_Oh_ _God_, _Kristoff_...

Her tears ran faster as she thought of him, not knowing if he's alright or not.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, comforting her into the best way she can. She whispered sweet assurances that filtered into Anna's ears as lies. Her breathing labored as they lay together. She tried to push the nightmare away.

_We're gonna be okay_. She told herself.

But she cannot deny, the woman in red... Oh, the woman in red, was her.

* * *

**Yikes. Poor Anna... and this is just the beginning. MUAHAHA.**

**If you have any ideas on what I should do next, then please put it in the review box. Or if you have any criticism or compliments (*wink wink*), too the review box also! :D Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Aftermath_

"Anna. Wake up." Elsa's voice rang out. She looked at her sister closely, giggling slightly at the auburn rat's nest resting on top of her head. She nearly laughed out loud at the sight of the drool's trail going south near her mouth, but she spotted her sister's dry tears.

"Oh, Anna.." She sighed, wondering what was last night's incident that made her sister act the way she was.

"Hngh-?" Anna's eyes peeked open ever so slightly. She groaned at the sun's rays shining on her. "No." She muttered with a yawn. "Five more hours."

Elsa smiled softly at her sister. Even though her sister was always so cheery and bubbly all the time, she was never the one to be a morning person. "Wait here." She whispered to her sister.

She stood up, shrugging off the blanket and putting it over Anna. Elsa stood in front of her mirror, taking her hair and putting it in her signature french-braid. She walked over the door, careful to not make any noise and wake her sister up. Opening it, she ushered the nearest servant walking about and closed the door behind her.

"Yes, your majesty?" The maid bowed, and looked up at her Queen.

Elsa rose her hand up signaling her to rise. Despite her being under dressed, she acted as if she was in her formal attire. Slightly raising her head, she looked down at the young woman with a regal state. "Please inform Kai to cancel all my duties and schedule all the meetings for another day. I would like to spend time with my younger sister."

The maid nodded and bowed one last time, rushing off to tell the news. Elsa stepped back in her room, unsurprised to see Anna still sleeping peacefully. _Must have been a long night for her_, She frowned.

Walking over to the sleeping figure, she got an idea. "Anna. Wake up." She quipped loudly, laying on her sister.

Anna groaned loudly and tried to nudge Elsa off. "No." She mumbled. "I don't want too."

Elsa chuckled at the her younger sister. "Oh, no. All the times you've woken me up when we were children; it's your turn."

"Go away, Elsa." Anna moaned with a hint of drowsiness in her voice.

Elsa's lips turned up and she ducked down near her sister's ear. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

This got her a reaction. Anna's eyes widened and then suddenly narrowed in confusion. She looked up to her older sister. "Don't you have to do your Queenly duties?"

"Canceled it. Just you and me today." Elsa stated simply, getting off her and sitting at the edge of the bed.

Anna nearly fell off the bed. "Really?" She asked, a smile blossoming on her face. She rushed to the mirror, trying to tame her unruly hair. "There's so much to do, then!"

Elsa giggled. "Yes of course." She walked over to her sister and helped her brush her hair. "We probably should get ready and eat breakfast first."

They got into their separate early morning routine. Anna's hair was finally flattened out normally, and she braided it into two sections. She rushed through her sister's closet and opened it, a disappointed frown etched her face as she looked around the clothes. "Do you have anything that's not so... blue?" She asked, gesturing the dresses.

Elsa walked over and grabbed a casual attire. "If you must know," She began. "I can make my own clothes now."

She gave Anna a look. "And this is my closet. Are you trying to rob me of my clothes, dear sister?"

Anna grabbed on of her sister's dress and laughed slightly. "Sure Elsa."

She strolled over to her Elsa's bathroom for privacy and closed the door. Stripping of her nightgown, she let out a slight gasp as she spotted an imprint on her chest. She looked closely at the mirror and back on her chest. With trembling hands she gingerly touched the blue mark on her skin. It started near her left breast—where Elsa had struck her, she realized, and it slowly advanced on. It was spreading.

"Anna?" Her sister knocked on the door. "You ready? Let's go down."

"Y - yeah! Hold on." Anna stammered, ignoring the panic rising in her throat. She put on the dress and opened the door. She forced a quavering smile for her sister and they both set off to their breakfast.

Elsa noticed the change of demeanor in Anna's mood as they quietly made their way down the stairs. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Anna responded, giving out a slight laugh for good measure.

The platinum-haired Queen paused at the end of the stairs, stopping a confused Anna with her. "Last night, you had a nightmare." She concluded. "Is this what it's about?"

Anna tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She turned to face Elsa, slightly flustered. "Sure—I mean, yes. Yes. I was scared, and I thought it was real, and now I remembered about it and now I'm scared. Like I was last night, but you helped me so I'm fine, now." She babbled on, desperately trying not to mention what she saw in the bathroom.

Elsa grabbed her sister into a tight hug. "It's just a dream." She told Anna. "It's not going to become real."

Looking up at her older sister, Anna plastered on a tight smile. "Yes, of course. Thanks Elsa."

Before she can say anything back, Anna rushed to the dining room and sat on a chair. Elsa followed suite, warily looking at her sister who avoided her gaze.

The kitchen door opened and out came a man with their food. The chef smiled and handed out his masterpieces on the table. "I hope you enjoy it, your majesties." He announced, bowing and turning back into his kitchen. Quickly forgetting what happened near the stairs, the sisters smiled at the food laid out in front of them.

Anna chomped down her food, and poured her milk down her throat while Elsa ate her food poised, cutting her breakfast into tiny bite size pieces. She looked at the younger girl, amusement written in her face. "You should slow down, or else you'll choke."

The auburn-haired girl glanced up at her sister. "Sorry." She said, gulping her food. "But the sun's gonna go down soon and we'll just spend our whole day eating breakfast."

They both looked out the window, the sun barely up in the sky. Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Right." She drawled, chewing her meal. "You are right once again dear sister."

Oblivious to the sarcasm in her sister's voice, she nodded excitedly. "Then let's go!" She chided, getting up from her seat and dragging a protesting Elsa out of the dining room.

"Wait, our food!"

Their breakfast sat on the table, still steaming and scarcely half eaten.

* * *

"Olaf, in my team. Hurry!" Anna's panicked voice echoed through the courtyard. A blanket of snow laid out there, encasing it into a winter-wonder land. Despite the sun's shining rays, the snow did not melt. In the middle stood the Queen, grinning at the sight of the castle courtyard.

Anna ran to the far right and quickly made a pile of snow, trying to make a very poor fortress. "This isn't fair." She cried out, quickening up her pace. The pile only reaching to her shoulders... when she ducked down for cover.

A melodic laughter filled the air. "It was your idea, dear sister." Elsa flattened and faced her palms onto the floor, lifting it up as a wall of snow rose out of the ground.

Anna spotted it and gave a slight growl. "What I thought was maybe you didn't use your powers!" She yelled, compacting her only defense that's already crumbling over. Olaf waddled over to Anna and helped her put up the fallen snow on the top.

"Oh." Elsa remarked, flushing in slight embarrassment. "You should have said s—!"

The snowball interrupted what she was about to say, hitting her squarely at her head. She gave a gasp of surprise from the impact and narrowed her eyes at the culprit. Anna stood there with a pile of snowball near her feet, and Olaf making new ones. She juggled a single snowball on one of her hands, giving a slight smirk at her older sister. Elsa gawked at her, dropping down, the wall protecting her from anymore surprise attacks. She quickly made a snowball—naturally, mind you—into her hand.

"I wasn't ready!" She sputtered out, brushing off the remnants of snow in her hair. Elsa peeked out from the wall of snow and saw her younger sister give a high-five to Olaf.

Anna spotted her and smirked. "You should have said so!" She taunted, taking the words right out of her sister's mouth.

* * *

**Oh sisterly love. Don't worry, there's more to the snowball fight also.**

** Is it me, or is Anna becoming much more rude? **

**...Yeah I think it's me. I mean throwing a snowball at her unsuspecting sister is normal (like that one video!). And of course, growling at Elsa or taunting her or smirking at her. It's totally okay. Right?**

**haha.**

**Anyways, if you have any ideas of what I should do, feel free to put it into the review section. And please review also on what I should work on or what's good! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Snowball Fight_

Elsa glanced at Anna in an uncomfortable manner. It's not that she was not having fun—being with her sister is always the best part of her day—it was just the strange look in Anna's eyes.

The Queen of Arendelle ducked back into her wall and bit her lip in concentration whilst making multiple snowballs. The smirk on her sister's face, she thought, wasn't a playful one. It was like she was proud of hitting—

_Hurting me, _Elsa realized.

"C'mon Elsa! We haven't gotten all day!" Anna's bubbly voice came.

"Yeah, Elsa!" Olaf laughed with Anna. The sound of snow crunching and compacting on one another was heard. Giggles on the other team also went through Elsa's ears.

She shook her head, trying to push down her foolish thoughts. This was her sister for goodness sake's, it was a _snowball fight. _Elsa forced a laugh, _it's supposed to be competitive. _She stood up from her fort with a snowball in hand, throwing it at the unsuspecting Olaf who was idling outside their defenses.

The precision of the hit caused his carrot nose to break of his face and fall onto the ground. He let out a small squeak and rushed of to get it.

"Olaf!" Cried Anna, forcing his nose back onto his head.

"Woo! Head rush." He chortled. Olaf lifted up his stick arms and fixed his nose right on his face, securing it.

The younger sister rushed back behind the wall and peeked out, narrowing her eyes.

"This is war!" She yelled, blindly throwing a snowball at Elsa, completely missing her.

The two sisters locked eyes. Then all hell broke loose.

Laughters and cries of surprise were heard throughout the courtyard as the trio pelted one another with snow. If one had looked closely, they can spot that tiny snow flurries fell down. And maybe if you knew a certain elder sister, and spot her laughing and smiling with joy, you can pinpoint exactly why snow rained peacefully.

"Hey!"

"Behind you Olaf!"

"Cold. Cold!"

Elsa exhaled in light exhaustion from the fight, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. The courtyard was once again quiet, excluding the heavy breathing of the players from the snowball fight. The two sisters grinned at each other, trying to stifle a laugh at each other's sight.

Elsa's hair had nearly come undone, and one of her dress straps fell off her shoulder. Pieces of snow stuck through her clothes, and some chunks of it balanced on her head. Anna looked similarly to her older sister, but the smiles on their faces showed they had fun.

"Uh, guys?" Olaf's voice broke in, albeit muffled.

The girls looked at him, giggling at his appearance. He had layers of snow, coating his original body, and making him much rounder.

Olaf blinked and he looked down at his shape. "Does this extra snow make me look fat?"

Anna's laughter rang out loudest from the two sisters. She crouched down and tried breaking off the excess snow. "No." She chuckled. "Not at all."

Elsa walked over to the two figures and knelt down, helping Anna with Olaf. "Hang on." She says, making a fist and the spreading her fingers apart.

The snow fell off with a silent thump onto the ground. Olaf jumped and pulled the both of them into a hug. "Ooh, thank you guys!" He piped out.

Grinning at each other, Anna and Elsa stood up separating off of Olaf and brushing off the bits of snow on their dresses.

"That was fun." Anna exclaimed, smiling wildly.

Elsa beamed, happy to see her sister looking much more livelier in comparison to what she had been last night. Her eyes twinkled in mischief, as she got a sudden idea. She hid her hands behind her back.

"Yes it was." Elsa agreed. "Now let's go back in and clean up, then we can go and actually eat lunch."

The younger sister nodded and waded off the snow with Olaf skipping right beside her. With Anna's back now turned, she held her hands out and clasped her fingers together. With a hint of concentration in her eyes, she separated her hands and effectively made a medium sized snowball in the middle of her arms.

"Hey Anna!" She called out.

Anna turned back towards her sister. She barely had enough time to gasp out loud before Elsa let the snowball fly through and hit her younger sister in the face. Anna stumbled back slightly from the force and stood there frozen from the impact.

Elsa laughed out loud, with Olaf joining her. She wiped her eyes as if she had tears from her laughter. "I'm sorry." She giggled. "I had to do that."

She was met with silence.

Her bottom lip found itself folded between her teeth in slight anxiousness as she noticed her sister unperturbed by the impact. Anna did not look very happy at all.

She gave out a loud huff and wiped away the snow off her face. "Why would you do that?" She shrieked angrily.

The wind picked up. "Anna, I didn't mea—"

"C'mon!" Anna interrupted her sister, shaking her head indignantly, "We were done already!"

Elsa's breath slightly hitched as she tried to will the winds to disappear. _It's just a fight_, She reminded herself, chanting the mantra in her head. _What I did was uncalled for. _

"I'm sorry. I just thought that it'd be funny." She assured her sister, trying to say that she didn't mean any harm.

Anna gestured at her face, her nose slightly red from the impact and her anger. "Does it look like I'm laughing?" She scoffed, turning away and marching off inside the castle.

Elsa sighed, frustrated. No matter how much she tried to be the 'fun' big sister, it always backfired. She looked after Anna and saw Olaf trying to calm her down, Anna shoving away the poor snowman. Elsa glanced at Anna with a perplexed face, and a bit dismayed at how Anna was acting after the day of having a great snowball fight, to only end up with a real fight itself.

She sighed one last time before turning around and ridding the courtyard with snow. But no matter how hard she tried, the snowy wind did not falter.

The Queen of Arendelle left the gusty courtyard and followed her sister inside.

* * *

**ANNA OMG, she's just trying to be a good sister. How dare you throw away the beautiful day with a stupid hit to your face. **

**...and why didn't the snowy gusty wind stop even though Elsa was trying her best? OOooOOoh.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review to give me any ideas, or just to say 'whats up?' Any type of review will be appreciated (I'll give you a cookie?) haha. Thanks in advance!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Lunch_

Anna marched into the hallway, Olaf waddling behind her a bit warily. He bit a small gasp of surprise as Anna nearly stepped on him. "So childish!" The young woman stomped furiously, giving a glare not meant for Olaf. "Why would she throw that at me? We were done already, for goodness sakes."

"Maybe she was just trying to be funny." Olaf shrugged.

Rolling her eyes, she went back into the dining area. "Whatever." She muttered, taking a chair.

Olaf took a seat next to her. Some of his flurries landed on the table, but he quickly gathered it into his arms before anyone noticed. "Oh Anna. Anna, Anna, Anna." He 'tsked,' shaking his head.

She scowled and faced him, irritated of the multiple times he said her name. "What, Olaf?"

"Well," He shrugged, "she was trying to be a fun sister. She obviously didn't want the day to end playing with you."

Anna blinked and felt a rush of warmth through her heart. "I— yeah. I mean, I guess you're right." She pondered, drumming her fingers on the table. Guilt coursed through her. "She's just trying to make up for lost time, right?"

A hand fell on her shoulder and she didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Yes, Anna. I was just trying to make up for lost times." Elsa smiled sadly at her. She took a seat next to her younger sister and took both of her hands. "I'm sorry if I hurt your face."

Anna giggled and put her hands on her nose, feeling no pain. She grinned at Elsa, her forgotten anger quickly diminishing. "I suppose I over reacted. I'm sorry about that too."

The Queen smiled, happy to see the conflict resolved. Unbeknownst to the two sisters, outside the courtyard where the previous wind swayed, died out. It was calm once again.

"Your majesties!" The cook exclaimed, pushing open the kitchen door. He looked slightly flushed. "My apologies, I did not make a meal; seeing that you two were out there having fun."

Elsa's eyebrows quirked up. "That is quite alright, Albert." She responded, nodding at him. Her lips pursed together in thought. "Can you make a quick snack for us, though?"

Chef Albert's eyes glinted. "Yes, of course. How does a chocolate sandwich sound?" He grinned, knowing how much the royals loved the sweet. He was the cook for the family ever since the eldest set foot in the world, and he knew all the recipes they preferred.

Anna gasped out loud, her mouth nearly drooling at the though of it. "Is that even possible?"

The cook beamed at her. "Yes, princess." He answered back. He turned to Olaf and looked at him questioningly. "And you Master Olaf? What would you like?"

Master Olaf smiled bashfully, slightly chortling at the man. "O-ooh! I'll have whatever they're having please!"

Chef Albert nodded, and trudged back into his area. "Three chocolate sandwiches, please!" His voice slightly muffled as the door closed behind him.

Olaf then turned at the sisters and smiled wildly, showing off his two teeth. "Did you guys hear that? I'm master!"

They laughed at his enthusiastic nature, and settled into a comfortable silence. Elsa broke the stillness first, remembering the real reason why she wanted to spend the day with her sister.

"Anna." She started, carefully choosing her words, "What happened last night?"

Anna stiffened, recollecting the woman that haunted her nightmares and the discovery she made in her sister's restroom. Elsa took note of Anna's actions and eyed her pleadingly.

"Please Anna. I don't know how to help if—" She sighed— "I don't know how to start being a big sister, if you won't let me in."

"There was a woman," Anna blurted out. "She had ice powers like you, but she was evil."

The elder sister nodded, telling her to go on. The kitchen door opened and Chef Albert set the trio's snack on the table. He quickly slipped out noticing the tension held in the room. Even Olaf sat there quietly, as if he knew the direness Anna felt.

"And you were there and Kristoff." The younger sister continued, taking a bite of the sandwich and savoring the taste, calming her.

"The woman hurt you guys!" She cried out. Her face depicted a troubled one and Elsa tried her best to comfort her.

"Oh, Anna." She murmured. Her eyebrows quirked up suddenly, she gave out a small smile and jokingly flexed her arms. "No one will get past us. I have ice powers, you know?"

Anna's face crumbled over and she threw her hands up in despair. She leaned into Elsa for some guidance. "You don't understand." She told Elsa in a broken voice. "You were scared and bleeding all over, and you couldn't use your powers to save yourself. And - and Kristoff was like that too and I guess he tried to get away because his wrist was all cut up from the rope and there was nothing you can do to protect yourself and —"

"Anna?" Elsa whispered, interrupting her sister's ramble. Concern and uncertainty clouded her face.

Anna jerked away from her sister and stared at her, anguish in her eyes. "No! You don't get it!" Her eyes glazed over as she admitted the truth she tried to so hard deny in her mind. "It was me!"

"What?"

"T- the woman, Elsa!" She revealed, choking over her words. "The one who hurt you guys? I did it. It was me."

* * *

**Annnddd here's the fifth chapter, guys! Thanks for sticking with me since the first chapter. lol. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and followers.****I'm really glad you guys like this story, but sorry this chapter is albeit short.**

**Reviews, criticism, and hugs are welcome. Have a great day!**

**Oh! and thanks for reading.**

**...so many thanks. haha. OH! I almost forgot. COOKIE ( : : : )**

**It's not the best, like you reviewers deserve, but here ya go. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Guidance_

Elsa shook her head incredulity. Slightly amused at the thought of her little sister hurting her and her big, burly mountain man of a lover. But once she glanced at her sister's crestfallen face, actually troubled by that dream, her face turned stoic. "Anna," She started, "you could never hurt me, or Kristoff. I know you would never do that."

Olaf nodded, agreeing, the tuffs of his hair bouncing. "You're nice! And that woman was mean! There's no way you two are the same."

Anna forced the corners of her lips to turn upwards. "Thanks guys..." She muttered. They were _really_ helpful. Telling them what she desperately tried to believe so? _Very_ thoughtful.

She stood up, pushed her chair in the table and left her half-eaten chocolate sandwich in her dish. This earned a perplexed look from her older sister and the snowman.

"Where ya going, Anna?" Olaf asked, taking the question right out of Elsa's mouth.

Anna faked a yawn, stretching her back for good measure. "I'm gonna go take a nap. This day has had me winded, but it was fun though!" She exited the dining room and trudged her way upstairs; where her bedroom is patiently waiting for her. _And for nightmares_, She thought miserably.

Olaf and Elsa glanced at each other in bewilderment. "I - I better go after her." The young Queen announced. Seeing the snowman get off his chair to follow her, she sent him a look. "You should wait here, Olaf."

His determined face turned dismayed. "Me? Why? I wanna make her feel better too. She seemed sad."

Elsa knelt on one knee and put a hand on Olaf's round head. She smiled at him, grateful at his concern for her little sister. She was also slightly relieved at the fact that her powers had made something so innocent and beautiful, unlike the jagged icicles she tried to disperse from her emotions. "I know little guy." She coaxed. "But this is something sisters should do."

She rose up from her place and made her way to the stair case. "Just give us a minute." The Queen called out to Olaf.

Back at the dining area, the snowman ate the left over sandwiches. Chewing the flavorful meal, he grumbled to himself. "I don't think a minute is actually a dumb minute."

* * *

Elsa stood outside Anna's locked door. "Position's reversed," She chuckled bitterly.

The sunlight filtered through the painted windows and glared at the back of Elsa's head as if she was at the wrong place. Thuds of her knocking echoed through the empty hallway. "C'mon Anna, I know you're not really asleep." She sighed. _Is this what she felt all those years?_ Elsa leaned her head on Anna's door. "Please, I know you're in there. I just want you to let me in."

* * *

Anna carelessly threw her damp dress off to the wall. She stood there in bare nakedness, about to change into cleaner clothes. However, a sight sent a shiver down her spine. It was the cerulean streaks. Silent tears slowly embraced her face and she felt the salty fear in her mouth.

An unexpected rap of the door, muffled by the bathroom wall, interrupted her unwanted reverie. "C'mon...you're not asleep..."

Elsa. It was Elsa. Anna's eyes widened slightly as she felt a sense of dread bubbling at the bottom of her stomach. Should she tell her sister? What would she say about it?

Would Anna be the monster she fears she is?

_No_, she decided. "I wont tell Elsa."

"...Please...let me in."

Her sister's voice wavered as she pleaded for Anna to open the door. The younger girl rushed in her new clothes, tears blurring her vision and dropping onto the ground.

"Y - yeah. Coming!" She replied, her voice slightly cracking. She winced at how pathetic she sounded. Anna trudged towards her barrier.

_Can't reveal. Mustn't feel. Can't reveal. Mustn't feel.._

Opening the door, she was greeted by Elsa's hug. Anna smiled her teary smile and walked over to the bed. Elsa followed suite, grasping her sister's hand in comfort.

"That nightmare is bothering you more than it should, Anna." Elsa informed her. She furrowed eyebrows in concern. "Why?"

_"Beware of the frozen heart."_

Anna gave a choked sigh. She grabbed the blanket and put it over her head for some comfort. "I just don't wanna hurt anyone, Elsa." She admitted, her voice croaky. And it was true. She doesn't wanna see Elsa and Kristoff on the floor, barely alive.. barely breathing...because of her..

_Can't reveal. Mustn't feel._

"Anna, you could never do that. Because—" She held up her hand, silencing the protest she noticed her sister was about to make. "Because, you're Anna. And the Anna I know can never be that way. She's a beautiful sister with a warm heart," _W__arm? _

The girl in covers flinched at that. _Can't reveal. Mustn't feel._

"She's always smiling, and she knows _how_ to make people smile just by standing next to them." Elsa continued. She firmly gripped her sister's hand. "Look at **— **Anna, look at me."

Elsa grasped Anna's chin and gently turned it towards her. The younger girl looked down, not wanting to meet Elsa's gaze. "Anna, you're enthusiasm for love contradicts with your nightmare."

This got Anna's attention. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You died to protect me." Elsa began, hating to relive that it was her own fault. "If that wasn't love, then I don't know what is. In your nightmare you said that you hurt Kristoff and I, but that nightmare wasn't real. And you dying**—**" The Queen shook her head in slight disbelief, "You dying... to protect me? The one who actually hurt you?"

"Anna, you saved me because of love. Because of your love, and that was real." She concluded, hoping that her sister would see the situation in her eyes.

"But - but what if I do hurt you?" Anna questioned with a soft voice, scared of the answer. _Can't reveal. Mustn't **—**_

"Then I forgive you."

___**—**_feel?

"Wait, what?" The young woman sputtered out. "You'd what?" _  
_

"Anna, I actually did hurt you." Elsa reminded her with a tight voice. "And you forgave - you still love me. So I will do the same thing if that ever happened."

The sniveling girl engulfed her older sister in a tight hug. "I love you so much." She mumbled.

Elsa welcomed Anna with open arms, tears also brimming in her eyes. "I love you too, Anna."

After a moment of a cherished sisterly embrace, they separated. The girls were both sniffling from emotions.

"You did good Elsa." Anna suddenly said.

Elsa turned to her. "What?"

"For playing the big sister part. Years of being alone in that lonely room of yours; it didn't sway your unshaking sisterly support."

Anna smiled crookedly at her older sister, disregarding the feelings she felt minutes ago. "You did good." She softly repeated.

* * *

**Here's some sisterly love for you guys! Elsa deserves this love from years of trying to protect Anna. And also, I have a little sister so it hurts me every time we fight or she thinks horribly about herself. So some of my emotions partake this chapter. **

**Did you guys notice snippets of Frozen or a certain line of 'Life's Too Short' in here? haha.**

**Sisterly fluffffffinessss. **

**But will it last long?**

**Probably not. I do tell you that in Anna's true heart, she does care for Elsa and Kristoff.**

**...I think. hehehe. I'll just shut up now.**

**Kristoff's coming up soon, so do not fret.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and the reviews! If you have any ideas, criticism, or just a heads up you know what to do. :) Gracias in advance. Stay beautiful or/and handsome folks!**

**insta is frozenheadcannons (new account)**

**tumblr is stopforkingaround**


	7. Chapter 7

_Kristoff's Home!_

**One week later.**

"Your majesty," Kai called out. He walked swiftly at the end of the hallway where a certain young princess had been waiting for a certain ice harvester. Anna looked at him with tired eyes, signaling she had been up since dawn waiting for Kristoff.

"Yes, Kai?" She responded back. Her irritated vision dwindled at Kai's face, annoyed that she had been interrupted from her musings and thoughts of when Kristoff was coming home. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look, if this is Elsa wanting me to go down and eat: tell her I'll do it later when Kristoff's back. Okay?"

"The Master Ice Harvester has returned." Kai assured her, hesitantly giving out a timid smile at Anna's surprised expression.

"Wait, what? How? I will not be fooled at by your lies, Kai! I should've seen him coming." She exclaimed. Anna gestured to the open window, where the road went on without any signs of her man and Sven.

Kai let out a breath of air. His patience wavered in that sigh. "He has arrived at the Eastern side of the castle, you have been waiting at the wes—"

Anna did not wait for his explanation. Exhaustion wiped out of her stance, she quickly got up and rushed to the stairs. She slid down the banister easily; having much practice as a child. Ignoring Elsa's disillusioned face at the end of the stairs, Anna ran for the stables, nearly tripping over her dress.

And there he was: her valiant pungent reindeer king, exiting the door of the stables.

"Kristoff!" She cried out throwing herself at him.

The poor man yelped out in surprise as he took the unexpected weight thrown at him. Kristoff smiled wildly and spun Anna around. "Hey there, feistypants." He greeted her.

Anna pulled away from him. "I missed you! How'd it go?" She asked, looking over him. Kristoff chuckled as he felt her fingers trying to find any injuries he had sprouted over the week. "Were there wolves bothering you? Oh man, I hope you didn't catch pneumonia or anything because that would be a total bother. You were at the mountains so it was probably cold, right? But you've been doing this all your life so—mmph!"

Her rambling was interrupted when a soft pair of lips met her own. They separated and leaned on each other's foreheads. Anna giggled, dazed from the kiss.

"The trip," Kristoff began, "was lonely without you." He grabbed Anna's hand and walked together towards the castle.

The strawberry-blonde laughed at what he said and hit him gently on the arm. "Sure." She drawled out.

Kristoff turned his head towards Anna. "Really though, it was lonely. And I - I need to tell you something."

"It was lonely in the castle too. I mean I did have Elsa, but it wasn't the same without you." Anna replied back. She glanced curiously at Kristoff. "And what do you need to tell me?"

Kristoff avoided Anna's eyes as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I - uh. I'll tell you later, like maybe tonight or something." He shook his head, reprimanding himself in his mind._ Just three words. How hard could it be?_

"Anyways, what'd you and Elsa do?"

"We had a snowball fight." Anna responded back. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, bemusement clouding her features.

Kristoff took note of this. "What is it?" He questioned.

Anna gave out a chortle. "I asked her if we can build a snowman, and we ended up having a snowball fight... and an actual fight."

"So you never built an actual snowman?" Kristoff asked. A sudden look of confusion appeared in his eyes. "And what do you mean you guys fought?"

Anna scratched her head. "I kind of overreacted when she threw a snowball at me."

"You were having a snowball fight, and you got mad?"

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Yes. And?"

Kristoff dropped Anna's hand and made hand gestures towards her. "Wait wait wait," He repeated, an astonished look appearing on his face. "You were having a snowball fight and you got mad at her because she hit you... With a snowball?"

Anna put her hands to her hips and shook her head at Kristoff. She scoffed, to tired to explain what exactly happened. "Yes, Kristoff. Keep up."

Kristoff held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. It's just a bit weird to me."

Anna simply shrugged. Hand in hand, they walked to the castle.

* * *

"Kristoff," Elsa greeted. She nodded her head to acknowledge him. "It's great to see your arrival safe and well."

The man nodded at the Queen, curtsying (or at least trying to). Kristoff was well aware that the elder sister froze Anna's heart, and maybe him as well when he saw the pain she went through in the process of freezing. However, right before the celebration of the Great Thaw, they had an insightful conversation about Anna and their means to protect her. Needless to say, they have become semi-close friends at most, and an acquaintance at the least. "I - yes, your majesty. It's great to be back."

"Please Kristoff, no need for formalities in privacy. Just call me Elsa." The Queen smiled politely at him.

Kristoff grinned sheepishly. "Of course your - Elsa."

"Your Elsa?" Anna butted in. The brows of her eyes pulled together, her face twisting into a scowl. "I thought I was yours."

"What? No, I — wait! Yes, you are. I just—"

Kristoff's eyes widened at Anna's livid expression. Words got tangled up in his tongue and it prevented him to explain his slip-up. Elsa looked at him sympathetically as Anna stormed off, enrage at what she heard coming out of Kristoff's mouth. He turned to look at Elsa with a dismayed look.

"What just happened?" Kristoff asked. He let out a sigh, blowing air upwards and made his bangs flop against his forehead.

The Queen shook her head. Suddenly, Kristoff noticed a few things about her that he didn't observed before. Like the way Elsa had so unqueenly slouched every time she thought nobody had been looking at her. Or the fact that there were bags underneath her eyes—enough to show that she hadn't been getting any rest—but not that visible to cause any medical concern. A single sparkle in her eyes were diminishing slowly as she watch the last of Anna's dress turn around the corner. The Queen sighed and ran her hand through her bangs that were protruding out of her neatly kept braid.

Elsa gestured Kristoff to follow her. "You missed out on... recent abnormalities that's been happening the past week. Let's head up to the library and I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

**Hello! Welcome back. How were you guys? How was school/work/home/cities/dogs? Hope everything's been swell. :)**

**My apologies on updating late. I had tryouts this saturday and I spent all last two weeks practicing for softball and barely had enough time to write hehe. I MADE HE TEAM THOUGH :-)**

**Also, do you guys or gals have any guesses on what happened the past week since that closure of the two sister's in Anna's room? I mean, after that things were probably great for them - for a while. So yes, hypothesize away! Let's see if one of you is right.**

**Reviews, follows, favorites, and everything else great are such amazing treats. Thank you all if you've done any of those.**

**Have a fantastic day!**

**insta is frozenheadcannons (new account)**

**tumblr is stopforkingaround**


	8. Chapter 8

_Past Week_

* * *

_Kristoff and Elsa sat across from each other. The smell of old books lingered around them as the fire-place lit up the area. The fire illuminated and flickered on Elsa's face, making her seem more sullen and exhausted than ever before. She glanced at Kristoff and gave him a tired smile._

"_What'd I miss?" Asked Kristoff with a hushed tone. He glanced around with a nervous expression, fidgeting in his seat as if he was scared that Anna would hear him talking about her behind her back._

"_Something's up with Anna," Elsa rushed out to say. She was glad that she can finally confide her suspicions to someone else who cares about her little sister almost as much as she did._

"_Yeah," Kristoff drawled out. "I've noticed."_

"_I - I don't really know how or why. But since the snowball fight__—__"_

"_She told me about that."_

_The Queen shot him a look from the interruption. Kristoff immediately closed his mouth and nodded sheepishly. "Right. Sorry."_

"_Anyways, there was a fight after that but, we worked it through," Elsa assured him. "and everything was quite alright but she started acting very... Unusual."_

"_What do you mean? I mean, besides the fact that she blew up all over me just because I slipped up and called you mine __—__ but you aren't! Anna's mine. Not possessively mine, but you get what I mean."_

"_I was going to explain that right before you had interrupted me, Kristoff." A single eyebrow raised on Elsa's face in amusement. _

"_Anyways, there were a few times were she had a strange look in her eyes and then I wouldn't see her the next morning. Always__–__" _

_Elsa hesitated, "__–__Always locked up in her room afterwards... But she would act normal eventually. However, a few peculiar unAnna-like things happened." _

"_UnAnna-like things?"_

_Elsa nodded at Kristoff's question. "Yes. A day after the fight, we finally decided to build a snowman. It was night-time so I didn't have any meetings then. Anna was in the ballroom with Olaf and I. The sn_

* * *

ow was sparkling majestically everywhere. Some of the it piled off in various places if they needed anymore extra. But of course, Elsa can always make more of it.

"This is amazing!" Olaf yelled, waddling all over the place like he has never seen snow before.

The younger sister grabbed a handful of snow and threw it up in the air. "You're magic is so cool, Elsa! Literally... and it's also like actually cool. As in describing something that's awesome."

Elsa giggled. She knelt beside Anna and helped her gather the snow into an ugly pile of lump. She was about to make a snowman out of a wave of the hand but, Anna held her hand to stop her.

"Nope. This one will be naturally made. Olaf's great and all but I don't know if I can handle another one..." She trailed off as the two of them looked at the living snowman, who was rolling around on the ground muttering and deciding which season was better than the other.

The Queen nodded and separated off from Anna. She crouched into a unqueenly-like position and started crawling, trying to cluster the snow and forming it into a ball. "I'll do the torso!"

"Then, I got the bottom." Anna replied, imitating her sister's movements. The only difference was the size of the clump. And even though they both were doing similar things: somehow, Elsa's cluster was neater and rounded off to the sides and Anna's was jagged, not smooth around the corners of her 'circle'.

They met at the center, panting slightly from the strained movements. Anna wiped her brow as if there was an imaginary sweat above it. The only thing needed now is for Elsa to put the torso on top of the snowman's body.

"Olaf! Can you get some stuff to make the face please?" Asked Anna. The snowman nodded and rushed off to ask Kai for the supplies, excited to see the outcome of his new brother or sister.

Elsa lifted up her clump of snow and grunted lightly as she almost toppled over from the weight. Although she manage to put it on top of Anna's cluster, the torso nearly fell off from it being tilted. Anna saw what was about to happen and her reflex struck out. She threw her hands out and leaned against the torso, supporting it.

"Close call." Elsa quipped out.

"Here! Here! I got them!" Olaf's voice broke through, like him from the door. He handed the materials to Elsa and gazed at the body of the new snowman.

"Wait," He gasped. "Something's missing."

Olaf rolled a clump of snow wildly as the two sisters glanced at him with amusement. He held the 'head' of the snowman to Anna. She took it with a smile and stuck it on top of the torso. "There. Thank you, Olaf."

Elsa squinted, trying to find the right places to put the coals for the eyes, the carrot, and the buttons. She carefully stuck the objects for the face and the twigs for the hands. Elsa stepped back and admired their handiwork.

"He's beautiful." Olaf bellowed. His eyes were wide and shining as he observed the new creation.

"Olaf, meet Merridew. He's not alive like you but—"

Olaf ran around Merridew, studying every look of his brother. "It's okay. I love him!"

The royalties looked at the newly formed snowman and then at each other. Elsa's eyes brimmed with tears of happiness. The long waited snowman was finally built by them together.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna muttered, hugging her.

Olaf observed the two sisters and nearly sobbed in admiration. He strutted over to his new brother and gave him a hug, hoping that he would love Olaf like Elsa loves Anna.

_Plop._

The snowman heard a gasp and he dared to peek open his eyes. He glanced at now headless Merridew. The force of Olaf's hug made his head fall over.

"Olaf!" Shrieked Anna. She tore away from Elsa who looked at her, appalled.

"You destroyed it. How could you?" The woman in rage knelt next to Olaf and grabbed his small frame. She shook his body, asking the same question over and over.

Elsa's face glinted with concern as Olaf's head nearly tumbled off his body like Merridew's fate. "Anna! Stop this instance, you're going to hurt him." She scolded.

Anna looked at her in disbelief. "He destroyed our snowman, Elsa!"

It was Olaf who spoke out. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He ducked down shamefully. "Is he gonna be alright?"

Elsa nodded. "We can always build another one." Then she turned to face Anna. "Put him down. It's not his fault he gave the snowman a hug."

Anna's face twisted into a scornful look. She glared at Elsa, making the room seem colder. And it probably did. She threw down Olaf who landed with a tiny grunt. Anna shook her head and stood back up. "Oh now, I'm the bad guy?"

The elder sister sighed. "Anna, we can always build another one." She reminded her.

Anna shot her a look and walked towards the door. "It won't be the same."

She opened it and walked back out, leaving the duo in the ball room. Elsa rushed towards Olaf as she saw him crying.

"I didn't mean to make her mad." He sniffed.

She hugged him lovingly, still staring at the now closed-door. "I know, I know. Just let her cool down. Anna was just over reacting."

The snowman quieted into tiny sniffling while Elsa cooed reassurances at him.

* * *

**Hello! For the next chapter, Elsa will be explaining what has happened the past week while Kristoff listens to her. So yeah. It goes to the italics, then to the real story. I got this idea from It by Stephen King. Thank you mister King for the idea lol.**

**How's everybody? :)**

**Thanks for reading and any type of support would be greatly appreciated.**

**AND ANY IDEAS ON WHAT TO DO FOR ANNAS CRAZINESS IS ALSO WELCOME.**

**insta is frozenheadcannons (new account)**

**tumblr is stopforkingaround**


End file.
